I Hate Everything About You
by iWrite67
Summary: This is a songfic to Three Days Grace's 'I Hate Everything About You' My cousin wanted me to write it for her. It contains her OC, Aura, and Draco Malfoy. Read and Review Please!


**Hi! Here's a oneshot songfic my cousin wanted me to write for her. It contains her OC Aura and Draco Malfoy. Enjoy!**

* * *

The alarm rang. A young blonde girl layed still. Her roommates got up and started to get ready for the day ahead. She waited until they left. Once gone, she got up and did the regular routine, shower, brush teeth, get dressed. She pulled on her Slytherin blazer, careful of the bruises given to her by her mother. She grabbed her wand and her bag and walked out of the dormitory.

**.:Every Time We Lie Awake:.**

**.:After Every Hit We Take:.**

**.:Every Feeling That I Get:.**

**.:But I Haven't Missed You Yet:.**

**.:Every Roommate Kept Awake:.**

**.:By Every Sigh And Scream We Make:.**

A blonde boy followed his friends down to the Great Hall. They didn't know it, but he was looking for a blonde girl. He smirked when he saw her. Apparently, his friends saw her as well. They started to ridicule her, call her dirty names. All he could do was play along, so they wouldn't know that he loved the only Muggleborn in Slytherin. His friends started to jaunt at her for sitting at the Ravenclaw table with her only friend, a dark red head.

**.:All The Feeling That I Get:.**

**.:But I Still Don't Miss You Yet:.**

**.:Only When I Stop To Think About It:.**

The girl just ignored the ridicule. They always aimed it at her for her parentage. . .or lack thereof. She was the first Muggleborn in Slytherin, ever. Her Ravenclaw friend put her hand on the girl's shoulder. She comforted her. The girl smiled. Her only friend was comforting her in her time of need. She's never had anyone do that before. She turned her head to her own table. The blonde boy that caught her affection was staring at her. She smiled slightly and he smiled back. She contemplated going over there until the Slytherin slut walked over and sat in his lap. She could see him sigh.

**.:I Hate Everything About You:.**

**.:Why Do I Love You?:.**

**.:I Hate Everything About You:.**

**.:Why Do I Love You?:.**

The boy sighed. This sorry excuse for a Slytherin girl was an annoyance. The blonde girl had already turned around. The Ravenclaw was currently glaring at him. He sighed again. He excused himself from the Slytherin table, determined to get to Potions class before anyone else. He walked out of the Great Hall, shortly followed by the blonde girl. He smiled at her. He wasn't supposed to like her! She was a Mudblood, his mind told him. He just shook it off. She grabbed his hand when she caught up with him. They hurried off to class, wanting to have a few moments alone.

**.:Everytime We Lie Awake:.**

**.:After Every Hit We Take:.**

**.:Every Feeling That I Get:.**

**.:Every Feeling That I Get:.**

**.:But I Haven't Missed You Yet:.**

**.:Only When I Stop To Think About it:.**

What the two of them didn't know was that the Slytherin Slut had followed them out. She saw them! She ran back in and told all of the Slytherin table. They didn't believe her. She told them to see for themselves, they agreed. She led them to the thought abandonded Potions dungeon. They cracked open the door to see the blonde boy and the blonde girl kissing. They banged open the door.

**.:I Hate Everything About You:.**

**.:Why Do I Love You?:.**

**.:I Hate Everything About You:.**

**.:Why Do I Love You?:.**

As soon as the blonde boy saw them, he pushed her away from him. She fell to the floor with a clatter. He explained to the other Slytherins that she slipped him a love potion. They believed him. The blonde girl had a bloody nose. The Slytherin Slut's friends started to laugh at her. The boy did too, he had to keep up his image. She was rescued from the ridicule by her Ravenclaw friend coming in. She cursed all of them, they were stunned. She glared at the blonde boy. The Ravenclaw helped her friend off the floor and they headed to the Hospital Wing.

**.:Only When I Stop To Think About You, I Know:.**

**.:Only When You Stop To Think About Me, Do You Know:.**

The girl layed in a bed in the Hospital Wing. She told Madam Pomphrey that she didn't want to go to class, that she felt lightheaded. Madam agreed, knowing the bullying of the blonde girl. Her Ravenclaw friend bid good-bye and headed off to her own class. The blonde girl fell asleep, wanting to forget. She was awokened a few hours later by the blonde boy. She just stared up at him while he brambled an apology. She accepted, knowing their love could not be. He was from the Malfoys, a respected Pure-Blood family, while she a lowly Muggleborn, beaten by her mother. The boy kissed her forehead and left.

**.:I Hate Everything About You:.**

**.:Why Do I Love You?:.**

**.:You Hate Everything About Me:.**

**.:Why Do You Love Me?:.**

**.:I Hate:.**

**.:You Hate:.**

**.:I Hate:.**

**.:You Love Me:.**

**.:I Hate Everything About You:.**

**.:Why Do I Love You?:.**

The girl opened the piece of paper that he left. She smiled slightly at the wording. _'Dear Aura, I Hate Everything About You. Why Do I Love You? Love/Hate, Draco'_

_

* * *

_

**Hope you liked it! Review please!!**

**-xXNightmareGoddessXx**


End file.
